


14,000,605 To One

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Smut, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: The one thing Strange doesn’t tell Tony is that the one scenario in which they survive is also the one scenario in which they end up together.In each and every other timeline they lose, and either he or Tony doesn’t make it.When it comes time to fight, Strange fights for that one in 14,000,605 chance.





	14,000,605 To One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usukimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usukimpala/gifts).



The one thing Strange doesn’t tell Tony is that the one scenario in which they survive is also the one scenario in which they end up together.

 

In each and every other timeline they lose, and either he or Tony doesn’t make it.

 

Strange never thought he’d fall for someone so quickly, but within hours of meeting Tony Stark he feels connected to him somehow. Maybe it’s because he recognizes the trauma behind Tony’s eyes, knows what it’s like to be in a situation where you feel helpless and hopeless, when you just want it all to end.

 

Seeing the way Tony shakes at certain memories makes Strange remember losing the ability to use his hands.

 

That’s how it starts, anyways, and by the time he’s looked into every single universe for a way to stop the impending war, he is totally and completely head over heels.

 

Looking into different universes means he got to see every one where they hooked up, dated, a few where they were even married. Just by looking into a few different lifelines he knows everything about Tony Stark, from the way he takes his coffee to how he likes to be kissed, and he feels insanely jealous of his other selves that get to kiss the billionaire.

 

When it comes time to fight, Strange fights for that one in 14,000,605 chance.

 

He expects them all to fail. Their chance is so slim that when they do manage to defeat the evil, Strange has to take a minute to realize that they did it, they won.

 

His first act is to kiss Tony Stark.

 

It’s even better than he could have imagined. Tony’s lips are soft and in the two seconds before he’s shoved away, Strange knows he’s never been that happy before in his entire life.

 

“What the fuck was that?” snaps Tony, and Strange has to remind himself that Tony didn’t see all their possible futures together like he had.

 

Stephen blushes sheepishly. “Sorry. I guess I just got caught up in the moment.”

 

Tony, as well as everyone else, seems to buy it, and nothing but happy conversation fills the spaceship they all take home.

 

Stephen sits apart from the others, content just to watch, when Tony joins him. They sit in silence for a while before Tony finally asks, “So why did you _really_ kiss me?”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“Come on. Out of all the people here, you chose me?” Tony smirks and Strange’s stomach does a flip-flop. “I will admit, I’m flattered you chose me. It shows you have good taste.” Stephen laughs at that.

 

“Do you really want to know?” he asks.

 

Tony shrugs. “Sure.”

 

As a rule, Stephen isn’t really allowed to “share” his magic, but they _did_ almost all just die, and Tony is looking at him with that _smile_ and those _eyes_ , and so just this once he gives in and shows the man sitting next to him all the universes in which they are together.

 

“In every single one of those, one of us dies,” Strange tells him as he lowers his hands back into his lap. “This is the only one where-- _mmph_!”

 

He’s cut off as Tony crashes their lips together and for a moment Stephen thinks he’s lost control of his hands again because he can’t move them until Tony takes two fistfuls of his cape and pulls him in closer and that’s all it takes for Stephen to grab his hair, and then Tony is forcing his mouth open and slipping him tongue and it feels so good that Stephen _whines_ and---

 

“Do you two _mind_?”

 

The two break apart, both bright red, to everyone else staring right at them. Stephen clears his throat. “R-right. Sorry everyone.”

 

The group slowly go back to talking amongst themselves, one by one looking away from Tony and Stephen, and Tony squeezes Stephans leg and whispers, “We’ll continue this later.” before getting up to join them.

 

*****************

 

“Later” comes in the form of Stephen being shoved up against the nearest wall at Tony’s house as the Iron Man enthusiastically picks right back up where they left off, kissing Stephen like his life depends on it.

 

“Now that I’ve seen every version of you,” Tony pants into Stephen’s ear between kisses, “I know exactly how to kiss you, and I know about your weak spot right _here_..........” He moves to suck at the doctors lower neck, almost where it meets his collarbone, and Stephen feels his legs turn to jelly as he moans. “Ahh.....fuck....Tony.....”

 

They try to make it to the bedroom, and Stephen would laugh—if he wasn’t so incredibly turned on—by the fact that it’s Tony who breaks down first, grinding against his leg and practically begging Stephen to fuck him.

 

“I don’t want to take you in the hallway,” Stephen tells him breathlessly, but he’s not sure Tony can take it much longer if it’s any indication by the fact that he’s humping Stephen’s leg like a dog.

 

In the end they don’t make it to the bed. Clothes are off and Tony is bouncing in time with Stephan’s thrusts on the floor inches from the bed. Neither of them care though. All Stephen can focus on is the sound of Tony’s voice as he calls his name and the feeling of his skin under his fingertips, fingertips that he swears he hasn’t felt this much since before his accident. All Tony can focus on is the way Stephen feels inside him and the look of total and complete adoration in his eyes. Nobody has ever looked at him like that, and he basks in it like a god in the light.

 

They finish together, and after dragging themselves to the bed, Tony wraps his legs around Stephen and pull him close so that his head is under the doctors chin. “Thank you,” he says softly, “For showing me all those timelines.”

 

Stephen runs his hands though Tony’s hair. It’s so soft. “The pleasure’s all mine darling.”

 

Tony humms happily at the pet name and it’s not long before Stephen can feel the steady breathing that tells him that the shorter man is asleep.

 

Who would have ever thought that 14,000,605 to one were good odds.


End file.
